


The sound that your Smile Emitted

by EunM15



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunM15/pseuds/EunM15
Summary: "I don't know how it's, but I can imagine it"*Just a bunch of Joohyuk to rot your teeth.FLUFF





	The sound that your Smile Emitted

The first time he saw it, it was in the school cafeteria.

He was surrounded by friends and people he could vaguely remember from his study group. One or two girls joined them, but they seemed higher courses so Jooheon didn't think of ever approaching.

He also had friends, but that guy at the last table was really something fascinating to the stubborn and fun Jooheon.

After the break, he found him alone in the back garden. The boy was resting with his back against the trunk of a tree and his eyes closed so Jooheon had the courage to come closer and clear his throat, however the boy seemed deeply asleep.

Jooheon despaired of being ignored and left the place with disappointment.

Thus ended the first year of high school, with unfounded resentment to the boy who sat with his friends at the last table in the cafeteria.

The second time he saw him alone in the back garden, the boy read a shoujo manga while drinking an iced tea

-Hey

Jooheon greeted putting his trembling hands in his pockets and approached only a little to the boy, who looked him up and down and blinked two seconds before throwing a bright smile.

-Why are you here?

He asked in a slightly trembling voice and looking away, the boy turned his gaze to his lap and Jooheon felt ignored again so he decided to run away.

Resentment continued until the end of the second year

He didn't find the boy alone again, it seemed that his schedule inevitably collided year after year as a punishment for Jooheon's curiosity.

One day, while trying to study a little in the library, a boy stopped in front of him and hit the wooden floor with the tip of his shoe three times.

-Can i help you?

 

Jooheon asked when he looked at the short guy who kept his arms crossed and frowning.

-I don't know, can you?

Jooheon frowned and the subject sighed heavily sitting in the chair that Jooheon had in front of 

him.

-First question, how did you meet him?

Said the guy looking at the books that Jooheon had in front of him

-Sorry?

He was confused at first, but then he remembered the face of this guy who spoke to him so coolly and straightened up.

-In the cafeteria

Jooheon felt a chill run down his spine when the boy didn't say anything else and just looked at him with his eyes

-Second question: What are you looking for him?

 

At that time Jooheon was struck by the truth that he had wanted to hide

-F-friend

He stuttered softly and decided not to look directly into the poisonous eyes in front of him

-Third question, all you have told me is the truth?

The air of sufficiency that came from the words of the guy put Jooheon nervous

-Yes

He answered simply and the guy was silent again before getting up and putting the chair in the place that was previously.

 

-Then read this

He finished saying, putting a pastel blue envelope over Jooheon's open book and he left.On the top I wrote with a silver marker "Lee Minhyuk"

 

Jooheon cleared his throat and closed his books by standing up, looking around to make sure the terrifying guy had left before smiling.

"Hello!

This is my number xxx-xxx-xxxx we can send messages since I'm a year older than you and it's difficult to find us

-Lee Minhyuk "

Before his next class, Jooheon took out his cell phone and saved the contact under the name of 

"SunSmile"

Unknown number: Hello, I'm Lee Jooheon Is this the guy who reads manga shoujo?

SunSmile: This is it. Oh! I couldn't help noticing that your last name is Lee, also mine. But maybe you already know that. Are you in class?

 

Heonnie: No, it seems that the Literature professor got sick. What about you?

SunSmile: I'm halfway through algebra haha. If I delay answering, it's because of that.

Heonnie: Oh! Then maybe I should send a message later. Come back to your classes, I'll send a message at the end of classes

SunSmile: Ok then Lee Jooheon * Wink *

Jooheon pressed the phone in his hand and looked out the window.

They message each other daily (Minhyuk would mostly tell him every second of his day) until the day that Jooheon so desires arrives and dares to ask Minhyuk (who hates cucumbers but is a fan of dogs) for meet at the end of the day in the tree where they met and Minhyuk thought that his dimples were adorable.

My SunSmile <3: Ok ... there's something I want to tell you

HoneyJAM: Then I'll wait for you. * Flying Kiss *

At the time of departure, Jooheon kicks stones in his way while waiting for Minhyukwho takes a little longer than expected.

Jooheon's smile comes back to life when he sees the boy approach timidly, but vanishes when he sees the terrifying guy whom Minhyuk identified as Yoo Kihyun walking beside him.

He feels a little grateful when Kihyun stops halfway and allows Minhyuk to finish the route alone.

When Jooheon goes to say something to Minhyuk as a "Hello" or something of the style, Minhyuk gives him another note and runs off to Kihyun with his eyes always on the floor until Kihyun takes his hand and dries his forehead.

The sound like a bus slamming against a wall came from Jooheon's chest when he saw the other boy quickly move away from him.

Two or three days pass after the incident and Jooheon missed every moment he heard Minhyuk's friends in the cafeteria.

Every time he came to meet Kihyun, he changed course and looked down until the danger passed and he could breathe normally.

On his desk in the bedroom, was the pastel blue note that he didn't dare to check until his curiosity begins to devour his tongue and all in reality.

For my Honey ... <3

Since I was young, I counted the days for this moment to come.When my heart felt special thanks to a special person

That person is you to me

But I can't do anything for you

I don't even know how your voice is heard, although I can imagine it.

When you laughed with your friends in the cafeteria, I thought it could be like the Christmas bells ... Kihyun says that its sound is similar to the taste of chocolate.

I don't know, but I can imagine it

I'm sorry, I can't tell you this either, because you'll never know how my voice is heard since I don't know either ...

Somehow, I feel happy because at least I could write to you day after day and know many things about you and at the same time I think I've always lied to you.

So this is the truth from my heart.

Sorry

I love you

-Lee Minhyuk

Jooheon didn't need any more words.

He cringed at his desk crying bitter tears over the paper that began to stain with black droplets.

On graduation day, after the ceremony, Jooheon looked around the school playground and located the boy who could now boast of being a sophomore.

His steps became faster as the boy walked away surrounded by friends and that boy Yoo Kihyun by his side who was the first to turn around to face the exalted Jooheon in his career.

However Kihyun didn't stop him and allowed Jooheon to take Minhyuk's hand and hug him abruptly (A bit stronger than he planned) causing Minhyuk's breathing to lift up for a moment.

Jooheon dragged his hands through Minhyuk's covered arms to his hands and opened Minhyuk's right palm looking into his eyes.

A fist ...

Pinkie...

Index finger...

Thumb...

Minhyuk's eyes bathed in tears and a cute pout appeared on his face with his cheeks swollen little.

He tapped Jooheon on the shoulder gently and then hugged him again.

Jooheon didn't notice that Minhyuk's friends had parted a little thanks to Kihyun and he smiled.

Before leaving with Minhyuk hugging his arm, a message vibrated the phone in Jooheon's pocket

Unknown number: Very tender what you did back there. I was about to hit you, but I knew you wouldn't be that kind of guy. By the way, although Minhyuk can't hear you or talk to you, he can read your lips.

But a great gesture to learn sign language for him. Make it happy or I'll pick your butt :) * Peace *

Yoo Kihyun

 

 

+

I hope you liked it

Comment and vote if it was like that

Peace!


End file.
